Starfall on Remnant: Rewritten
by silencian
Summary: The adventures of Silver Silencian revamped and renewed! First world: Remnant (RWBY). Give it a read! (RWBY is a property of Roosterteeth.) (Starcraft is a property of Blizzard) (I only own my ideas and my original character Argent Silencian, all other elements are properties of their respective owners.)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

* * *

Argent Silencian had been in a manic induced binge session, one which had gone on for over forty-eight hours. He was attempting to complete every achievement of his gaming media of choice, Starcraft II.

In doing so, his body became so sleep deprived that he could have sworn his hearing was faulty. At least, that was what he assumed. For an unfamiliar voice seemed to speaking to him, however it was like the distorted sound of someone speaking underwater.

'Damn it all, what was it they said about auditory hallucinations… Eh, not important.' Argent thought as he attempted to micro his units, he had little time for reflections, he was in a critical moment and running out of time to complete the level he was playing.

[Synchronization achieved! Host confirmed!]

Argent launched his chair away from his computer screen. He heard something just now, too clear to dismiss. From the sudden shift of balance, his chair tumbled backwards and Argent groaned as he hit the floor.

'Get it together, Argent! You're hearing things, you need to sleep.' Argent berated himself within his thoughts. The pain of hitting the floor had restored some amount of clarity to his thoughts. 'Its just a hallucination, nothing more…'

[Detecting anomaly in Host… Diagnosis: Mental instability, risk of heart failure: 95% probable... Engaging emergency override!]

'Creepy robot voice say what now?!' Argent thought while panicking. However, his mind soon went blank upon seeing particles of light drift away from where his rapidly disintegrating limbs. His body was vanishing before his eyes.

A scream resounded for a moment before cutting off. Argent's existence ceased to be.

-Location: Unknown-

[Welcome host!]

Argent found himself in a small white walled room. In front of him was a large floating crystal, it shone with a myriad of colors as it spun a few centimeters off the ground. He felt at peace, his emotional and mental wellbeing locked into blissful serenity.

Something within Argent seemed to resonate with the crystal. It was akin to a distant calling, and it grew stronger as he moved closer as if on instinct. He quickly found himself in physical-contact with the crystal, laying his palm against the comfortably warm surface. For a moment there was no reaction, then a flash of light erupted from within the core of the crystal and information embedded itself into Argent's mind.

After sometime, Argent understood what had happened. To summarize this turn of events, Argent was a few moments away from death just moments ago. His heart had nearly given out. The only reason he was here and not where the souls of living beings go was because of this crystal before him.

This crystal was a kind of core for an advanced natural-born intelligence formed from excess energy generated by the myriad realms of the multi-verse. This intelligence had only just awoken and discovered it could not survive without a symbiotic relationship with a host. Realizing this, it searched for the best match and found Argent.

Once the intelligence synchronized with Argent's soul, their souls became connected. However, with Argent being near death, the intelligence erased Argent's physical body and retrieve his soul back to the room they now inhabited before the laws of the world began Argent's journey through his original world's afterlife system.

Argent cannot return to his original world for the foreseeable future. When the crystal intelligence extracted Argent's soul, it had also disrupted the world laws and set them into something similar to a defensive mode. The core explained everything through a mental data packet which Argent received when he touched the gleaming crystal.

Sighing, Argent's rational mind conversed with the crystal intelligence. After a short and rapid mental conversation, the two determined what to do next.

Argent found himself enthralled when the intelligence confirmed other universes and worlds exist. Even better was the fact that the crystal could act as a medium to access the entire multi-verse. This was because the core formed out of excess energy emitting from across the multiverse.

However, the core had spent much of its energy to fuse with Argent and retrieve his soul. To make matters worse, the strength of the host would also reflect on the crystal core and vice versa. Argent had no physical form, his being was a blank slate. He would need to use what little energy they had available to create a new body to send to the nearest location available where Argent could blend in and gain strength while the crystal absorbed excess energy from the world itself.

With their plans set, Argent spent some time designing a body for himself. He kept it at a youthful age to exploit his bodily potential as he grew. Argent had to work fast, thus he and the crystal both worked together to design the ideal body by combining their mental potential. Following the completion of their work, Argent's soul transferred into the body. The crystal then shrunk down and fused into Argent's chest.

Once the merge was complete, Argent and the crystal core were ready to set off. Exerting the last of its energy, the crystal opened portal. Their destination was unknown, however they could confirm that it was at least live-able on the other side.

Argent stepped through the portal and soon found himself on a wild ride through a kaleidoscope-like wormhole. When he arrived at his destination, he felt sweet relief as he fell to his knees onto the grassy terrain. He did not want to try world jumping again soon, nor did they have the energy to do so.

Once he recovered enough to move around, Argent investigated the surroundings and found nothing except a forest of tall trees. He had landed in the middle of nowhere, and he somehow doubted he would just conveniently find civilization soon. Knowing that food, water, and shelter would be essential to his future survival, Argent focused on securing them. As for his clothing situation, he figured he could cover his body with leaves temporarily.

'So, where are we?' Argent asked through his mental link to the crystal intelligence, he hoped that it could somehow recognize whatever world it had dropped them into.

[Unknown… This world has an abundance of excess energy, the likelihood of this world possessing stronger beings than you are familiar with is very high. Please survive while I harvest the excess energy of this world.]

'Well… Wish me luck, I guess.' Argent thought to himself.

[I wish you pleasant luck, host.]

Laughing with a hint of mirth, Argent explored the surrounding forest. The air was fresh here, cool and crisp. Twigs and undergrowth snapped under Argent's feet as he advanced while following an ever growing sound of crashing water; he hoped to find the source and make a temporary shelter nearby.

Several minutes of walking later, Argent stepped into a clearing with a small basin of clear water at the foot of a cascading waterfall. A rushing river lay opposite the falls, within which large rocks formed rapids where turbulent whitewater flowed.

The waterfall cascaded over an immense cliff, and upon investigating near the impressive wall of stone Argent found a narrow pathway that lead behind the rushing water. He felt lady-luck had smiled upon him. This could make for a safe shelter if there was room behind the waterfall for him to live. Although, it may prove too cold, too wet, or even too cramped for living in.

With his back to the stone wall, Argent shuffled his way behind the crashing water. The roar of the falls deafened him, but he persevered and found his way into a hidden cave.

After some exploration and general curiosity, Argent found the cave to be suitable for his temporary base of operations. With water and a secure shelter located, Argent felt as if a weight lifted from his shoulders. Only now did he realize how much stress being ripped from his world and sent into another had caused. Looking back, he knew the core had used some means to calm him down within the white space earlier… but now that external force seemed to vanish.

Slapping his hands together, Argent jumped up. He knew that now was not the time to freak out. Survival was a priority; his worries and thoughts can wait. Taking a deep breath before exiting his hidden base, Argent shuffled across the rocky pathway once more.

For the next several hours Argent made multiple trips between his cave and into the forest. He gathered whatever edible-looking plants he could find. During this time he avoided any areas where he could hear the roars of beasts. He doubted he could survive if any attacked him.

By dusk, Argent was making his last trip into the wilderness. His feet were showing signs of damage from stepping on sharp thorny undergrowth and rocky terrain hidden by plants. Argent pushed through the pain and exhaustion while working, navigating with the meager light that still shone through the forest canopy.

While halfway up a tree with his eyes set on a juicy fruit in its branches, Argent heard something moving nearby. Freezing for a moment, Argent felt his heart speed up as the sound of rustling bushes and cracking undergrowth became louder. In the darkness, Argent saw an ominous pair of glowing red eyes appear from behind some bushes.

Its body blended in with the shrouded forest, Argent could only just discern its form after straining his eyes. Four large limbs carried its shadowy body forward, bone-like spikes seemed to extend off of its body. This thing, it was semi-familiar to Argent. If only he could see it under a proper source of light, he felt he could identify it.

Still, these were thoughts for after he endures this encounter. Even now, the shadowy beast closed in on Argent, its claws digging into the undergrowth. As the beast prowled below the tree, something inside Argent screamed for him to move.

With a leap he jumped from where he had been attempting to hide, landing and rolling a slight distance. Argent took off into a frantic sprint towards the waterfall. He didn't look back, but the sound of a groaning tree and debris impacting around the area told him volumes of what had just transpired behind him.

A howling roar echoed through the area, followed by more bestial roars replying from further away. Argent's mind was blank. His young legs were firing like pistons into the ground, sending him forward. He dodged whenever his body screamed for him to move. Sounds of exploding trees echoed as he used them to form a barrier between him and the beast. Bits of wood shrapnel impacted his unclothed back as he ran.

Sliding through the undergrowth beneath an immense fallen tree, Argent avoided having his body torn apart by sharp claws. The strike sliced through the air, accompanied by a sharp whistle-like sound.

He could see the basin now, the waterfall still crashed down, yet his beating heart seemed to eclipse its mighty roar. Beat after beat sending blood and oxygen through his body to his screaming legs. His lungs burned as if someone had poured lava into them.

Behind him, he could feel warm air from the breath of the beast closing in on him. But with a last burst of movement Argent rushed onto the hidden pathway, he stumbled and slid before collapsing into the cave. Argent flipped onto his back and felt his chest heaving up and down as he took in mouthfuls of cool air.

Over the sound of his heart, he could hear the angered howls of whatever had chased him. It could not pursue Argent as the waterfall blocked its monstrous body.

As Argent faded into unconsciousness, he reviewed everything that had happened. Now, he was sure of where he had seen that monster before. That was a creature of Grimm, one of many from the world of Remnant. However, his thoughts stopped there as his body shut down. He needed rest more than anything right now.

* * *

AN: 6/21/2020 - Revised and re-uploaded


	2. Chapter 2: Evolution

Chapter 2: Evolution

* * *

Several days passed as Argent idled within the waterfall cave. His small stockpile of fruits and edible plants had diminished until nothing remained. Still, he tried to conserve his energy. He maintained high hopes, for the core within his body was showing signs of life once more.

If there was one thing Argent learned during this time, it was that Creatures of Grimm were persistent. He could still remember their forms stalking about the basin when he had attempted to leave to restock on food. He could not even take a step out of his cave before they noticed him. Glowing red eyes had focused on his location, howls resounded as they seemed to laugh at his predicament.

However, while Argent huddled in pain from hunger, salvation arrived.

[Sufficient world energy absorbed! The core will now evolve! Please provide a mental image to shape the core's evolution!]

Upon hearing the request from the core, Argent's mind filled with images of his favorite game. He recalled the powerful abilities, machines and weapons which had left an impact on his mind. He desired that power. It was an almost childish desire to walk in the footsteps of some of his favorite characters. As luck would have it, the core catered to his whims.

[Core image accepted! Completing evolution!]

Argent felt heat within his chest, he could see colorful lights glowing under his skin. The process took a few seconds to complete. Energy rushed through Argent's malnourished body like lava through his veins. It was not in the least bit a comfortable feeling, but Argent gained some understanding of what the core was doing and thus ceased struggling. From the mental highway that connected him with the crystal core, Argent knew his body was being remolded to better fit his desire.

The process, although painful, was beneficial in every way. His genetic makeup remolded using the excess worldly energy that the core had collected, he could feel a substantial amount of energy had settled and restructured his brain. He felt as if someone had removed a veil from his mind. He could now communicate with the crystal core at speeds that could fry the average human mind.

Through asking the core, Argent learned of the exact nature of his evolution. The core had extracted information from his mind based on the mental images he had provided, then it matched it with a source from the multi-verse. As the crystal formed from excess energy from every multi-verse in existence, it had within itself all the information and powers each various realm, world or verse could provide. All it needed was a spark to lock on to the fragments of energy buried within its being.

Thus, using the excess energy of the current world. The crystal core had reforged Argent's body into an interesting melting pot of various racial traits. He still looked human, but his genetic makeup was far from the same. One could consider Argent to be a hybrid. Zerg, Terran, Protoss, Xelnaga and Remnant's Human genetics had merged while discarding any unnecessary and disadvantageous traits.

Information on how to use his newfound psionic powers rushed into his enhanced brain. However, some of his powers required substantial control and finesse to achieve. Thus, he would need to practice. As luck would have it, the crystal core could provide guidance and accurate corrections as he did so.

Argent still remembered how helpless he felt against the creatures of Grimm. His heart screamed for him to take vengeance. And thus he prepared himself. Under the core's guidance, he learned and practiced with his powers within the confines of the cave.

Days passed, and while Argent had nothing to eat, the flow of energy from the crystal could still sustain him for sometime. Although, this produced a negative trend in the energy supply, as the crystal could only absorb excess energy. There was not much of this spare energy left after the evolution process.

On the fifteenth day since Argent's evolution, he was as ready as he could be when considering the circumstances. He had gained a passable control over his psionic powers and practiced a few abilities under the core's guidance. While he wanted to continue training his newfound powers, his body could no longer sustain itself by pure world energy. While it is possible to use the energy to prolong his life for some time, his body required real nutrients for it to function.

Standing from his seated position, Argent looked towards the cascading water which protected the cave-base. His eyes glowed a brilliant blue as a near transparent blue barrier formed above his body.

'Now or never…' Argent thought as he moved towards the entrance. After crossing the small path behind the falls, he could see the vicious red eyes of his foes.

As soon as he left the safety of the waterfall, the creatures of Grimm were upon him. A roar echoed through the clearing as twelve Beowolf-type Grimm blocked off all avenues of escape. In response, Argent smirked. These Grimm, confident in ending his life, were about to have a rude awakening. Argent was no longer the defenseless lamb he once was.

The Grimm stalked towards him. Their red eyes contained a trace of sadistic laughter. They all charged forward in a burst of speed, their patience having run thin. Each was vying to be the first to rend Argent with their claws.

'Perfect.' Argent thought as he channeled his psionic energy, his eyes shone a brighter blue than before as he unleashed a psionic shock-wave out around himself. The unknown power caught the Grimm off-guard. As the pisonic energy formed a wave of blue energy that lifted them off their feet and sent them flying backwards, Argent laughed in euphoria. The creatures smashed into trees, rocks, and thorny bushes. He could see shock within their eyes.

Argent raised his right hand, giving the Grimm no respite, no time to recover. He had already prepared his next psionic ability. He sent a pure psionic blast towards the alpha of the small pack. This was the Grimm which had chased him through the forest, and the largest of the creatures. Bright blue energy smashed into the beast. It carried its corpse through the air before its body disintegrated into black ash as all Grimm do upon death.

The other Beowolf-type Grimm howled in anger. Their red eyes shown with crimson rage, a deep hatred existed within their depths. Argent raised his right hand before gesturing "come at me" to the remaining pack-members. With what little intelligence these young Grimm had, they could still understand Argent had mocked them just now. The pack charged toward him, uncaring of their chance of survival.

Argent reacted in kind, sending another psionic blast downrange, causing another Grimm to disintegrate. As the remaining Grimm drew close, Argent channeled his psionic ability into a sharp blade and entered close combat. His blade sliced into the Grimm, all while his psionic shield protected him from their claws and teeth.

Minutes passed by, and soon Argent was the only one remaining by the waterfall. The Grimm had all disintegrated, leaving nothing but ash behind. Argent was unharmed, however he knew he would need some time to recover his energy. The Grimm had struck him quite a few times, and he lost a significant amount of energy maintaining his psionic shield. However, before he could rest, Argent needed food. He spent some time gathering edible plants and fruit from the forest, snacking on some while he worked.

After the previous fight, no Grimm remained in the area. This was, in part, because of Argent fixing his emotional state of being. After his evolution, he could process his chaotic emotions and restore balance to his mind. It was a well-known fact that the Creatures of Grimm can trace negative emotions, thus this change was essential.

Argent returned to the cave-base after gathering plenty of food. He spent some time filling his stomach with life-giving nutrients and gulping down water directly from the falls. With his hunger satisfied, Argent drifted into unconsciousness. His body was tired, as was his mind.

* * *

AN: 3/13/2020 Revised and re-posted this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Exploration

Chapter 3: Exploration

* * *

A month had passed since Argent defeated the Beowolf Alpha and its pack. During this time he had explored and found he was on a large island with several smaller islands around it forming an archipelago.

Argent had been surveying the island using his psionic energy. He would send strands of energy away from himself and then draw them back in to sense his surroundings. While he had created the technique to detect and avoid strong Grimm, Argent applied it in another way after discovering a dust deposit.

Dust was a crystalline energy source which existed in various elemental forms. Argent had no personal use for Dust, as he lacked the tools and equipment to refine it. However, Argent had the crystal core within his being, and it would prove very useful in this scenario.

After scanning a sample of Dust, the core informed Argent that it could absorb the crystalline material to gather world energy. Thus began Argent's quest to locate and gather Dust. Through the use of his psionic powers, he extracted the Dust from the ground and absorbed it through contacting the colorful crystals.

Days continued to pass as Argent settled into a pattern of mining dust that was close enough to the surface for him to extract while also foraging for food and avoiding Grimm. On the fifteenth day since Argent began extracting Dust, the Crystal Core had enough world energy to process into usable material.

Argent debated with the Core for a moment before agreeing on what to create with their gathered world energy. He watched as a small egg formed before his eyes on the ground. Fifteen minutes passed as the egg pulsed and grew larger until it hatched into a Zerg drone. This was the standard builder and worker of the Zerg race. The drone looked towards Argent as a mental-link formed between them. As luck would have it, Argent had a perfect location for a base. During his exploration he had discovered a large dust deposit that a landslide had exposed.

Argent ordered the drone to become a hatchery nearby the mass of exposed multicolored Dust crystals. The drone shifted and morphed into a large pulsing egg, which grew larger every minute. It consumed some Dust to expedite its growth. After several hours of waiting, it was already as large as a two-story house. Argent placed his hand against the fleshy egg that would become a hatchery, the core of his biological based endeavors. He could feel his connection with the living building, he knew it would hatch in about one more hour. However, time was something he lacked. He could feel Grimm crossing the edge of his pisonic sense, closing towards him.

Argent gathered his psionic energy into a shield and faced towards the Grimm he had sensed. Two Ursa-type Grimm, akin to large bear-like monstrosities, leading ten smaller Beowolf-type Grimm. Argent could only assume the rhythmic heartbeat of the egg drew them in. Argent heard it pounding even now.

Seeing as he had a few minutes before the Grimm would arrive, Argent moved the soon to be battlefield away from the egg. Stalking towards the tree-line, Argent scaled a tree and waited in the mid-upper branches for the Grimm to arrive. From the back of his wrists, blades of sapphire-blue psionic energy formed. Just as the Grimm passed below, Argent dropped out of his tree and sliced into one of the Ursa-types. It could not even roar before it disintegrated into black ash.

Argent wasted no time in launching himself into the startled surrounding Grimm. Each movement of his was lethal, every strike was fluid in form, slicing into the Grimm's shadowy hides. Argent dodged and weaved around the lesser Grimm's retaliation. His psionic shield protected him from any claw-strikes that contacted his body. This fighting style formed as a culmination of his life or death battles against the Grimm when he failed to avoid conflict.

Soon only the lone Ursa-type Grimm remained. Argent rushed towards it even as it rose on its hind legs, gathering its strength. Sliding between its legs, he sliced through them as the Grimm attempted to crush him. The Ursa-type screeched as its hind-legs were severed. Argent ended its existence with a simple yet swift stab to the head before returning to the Hatchery egg.

The fight had only lasted ten minutes, and the egg still had a little under an hour remaining before it would hatch. Argent leaned against the pulsing fleshy egg, shutting his eyes as he waited out the process of its growth. No Grimm entered within Argent's psionic sensing range during the remaining time.

Feeling the egg was about to hatch, Argent stepped back and watched as it broke open. Following this, a purple flesh-like surface spread twenty feet away on the ground with the hatchery at the center. This was an inherent trait of the Zerg race in that Hatcheries would spread "creep" to provide nutrients for hatchlings and create a space for more living-structures.

Along with the birth of the Hatchery came several larvae, the most base form of all Zerg creatures. They munched on the creep as a food source while living near the Hatchery. Argent requested for the first batch of larva to become drones. Curling in on themselves, the larva morphed into small pulsing eggs. After fifteen minutes, six brand new drones were ready.

Argent tasked them to dig into the large open deposit of Dust and bring it to the Hatchery. Within its fleshy walls lay an acid pool that could convert the Dust into usable material without Argent's interference. As they gathered the Dust, Argent awaited another batch of larva before spawning a second group of drones.

With them, Argent practiced guiding their evolution. He created a ring of six spine crawlers, large living defensive emplacements, positioned around the Hatchery to protect it. Unlike normal spine crawlers, these could release bursts of acid at airborne targets. These spine crawlers became more costly than their standard counterparts, however, the dust mine provided ample material for their birth.

Following this, Argent gave the Hatchery an order to continue birthing larva, which would then morph into Drones. He released control of the Hatchery after giving it orders to spawn up to the limit of drones it could control to gather the nearby Dust.

As the Hatchery spawned more and more drones until it reached its command limit of twenty, all of which were extracting Dust from the surroundings. No control or hierarchy issues presented themselves, and Argent was confident he could retake direct command of the Hatchery with a simple thought.

This mining operation spent very little energy to maintain the hatchery and feed the drones. Thus the operation would store the excess energy within the acid pool, which Argent could claim for direct use should he need to. He allowed the base to gather Dust for several hours before draining the excess energy into the Crystal Core. He grinned as he felt the Core swell with power, showing it could begin converting the energy.

Argent stayed within the protective circle of spine crawlers and reached out his hand. A blue mass of energy formed into a small sphere floating just off the ground. Argent waited in anticipation for his next creation.

* * *

AN: 3/13/2020 - Revised and re-posted this chapter


	4. Chapter 4: Foundry

Chapter 4: Foundry

* * *

A burst of shining blue light forced Argent to raise one of his hands to shield his eyes. His body along with his surroundings became illuminated, casting long shadows throughout the forest clearing. As the light faded, a building made up of golden metallic-plates with silver accents and embedded with blue crystals appeared in its place. It possessed a functional design, though this in no way reduced the beauty of it.

Argent drew in a sharp breath as he gazed up on the structure. It towered above the treetops that surrounded the area, its peak resting even higher than the spiked portions of the hatchery. He had to tilt his head backwards to take in the building's entirety due to the sheer height of it. Yet, while the structure was beautiful and massive, it appeared lifeless.

Approaching it, Argent moved to a recessed alcove where the core crystal rested. He laid a hand upon it while focusing his psionic energy; he found that physical contact helped in creating a mental link. This process took more effort and time compared to his previous experiences with psionic control because of the complexity of the psionic matrix within the structure. As time passed, the crystals embedded into the structure gleamed with sapphire light.

Stepping back and releasing a tired sigh, Argent felt both gratified and exhausted. The link was complete; the structure was operational, its internal psionic matrix and inner workings aglow with power. Truly, it is akin to an amalgamation of various advanced Protoss technology that when brought together could function as a glorified three-dimensional printer. With this foundry under his control, Argent could now store, refine, and transform energy into usable matter through a more streamlined and efficient process. Although, that is most definitely not its only purpose.

One of its secondary purposes allowed Argent to increase his range of psionic control. The foundry's psionic matrix acted as a supercomputer, transmitter, and receiver all at once. This boosted his psionic abilities so long as he was within the structure's area of effect.

'Although, I will still need to train myself. This is after all an external boost. While I will not shy away from using such power, this could stagnate my personal growth if I become dependent on it.' Argent noted as he tested the new limits of his psionic powers. It was as if another layer of his mind was unlocked.

Argent could now sense the entire island. Grimm populations were sparse, rather it was natural animals that dominated the landmass. He could distinguish between types of Grimm and animals through their natural aura. Grimm of all types gave off a savage aura, however further examination revealed various distinguishing features.

The minds of younger Grimm were easy to identify. Their blood-lust was thick, savageness consumed their being. It was like a harsh static resounding in the area, loud and unmistakable. These younger Grimm were what made up the vast majority of the resident Grimm on the island. However, upon further inspection Argent discovered several older and more mentally developed Grimm lived on the island.

These older Grimm gave off a more sedated impression initially. Their minds had developed through gathering experience over their lifetime. However, upon closer inspection Argent found they still kept a natural savage characteristic which rooted itself within their being. Through observing the Grimm through his psionic sense, Argent found the younger Grimm clustered around the more experienced and aged ones. Argent considered these older Grimm as Alphas of their respective types.

As for natural animals, their mental aura appeared sedated. This made them more difficult to detect, yet the task was not impossible so long as Argent focused his psionic mind. He could even gain a feel of the terrain with his psionic sense. Things without a developed an aura of their own appeared as colorless areas, only things with energy such as Dust appeared illuminated and colorful.

'Judging by what I know of this world. It would be in my best interest to purge the Grimm from this island.' Argent thought. He was considering his course of action for the future. From what he knew of this world from his memories, Argent understood he was weak compared to the already established factions. In time, he wouldn't mind becoming a kingdom-like faction. A sanctuary, perhaps. But something like that was still rather far away within his agenda.

'I'll need time to strengthen myself, or else the established forces in this world such as the creatures of Grimm and their master or even the Kingdoms could attempt to eliminate me before I grow strong enough to stand on equal footing with them.' Argent mused. Fear of the unknown can cause anyone to lash out. Should he expose himself to the world unprepared, his power, his forces, his technology, all of it was an unknown to this world. Thus he would do his best to remain cloaked in shadow.

* * *

AN: 3/29/2020 - Revised and re-posted this chapter


End file.
